Here Without You
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: On a visit to the rooftop, Star catches a cold. Will this slow down her fighting, and, if so, what will be the consequences? RobStar, Oneshot


Well, this took me about five months to finish, which I'm SO sorry for robinstarfire4ever! SO SORRY!  
A lot of stuff happened, and I had A LOT of writer's block. It's trouble for me and writing, because I have to be in a specific mood to write, but it's different with drawing. With drawing, I can be in any mood, at any time of the day, and it hardly affects the way I draw.

If you're prepared to read through thirty-something pages of babble, then go on ahead, enjoy yourself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Title: Here Without You  
Chapters: One-shot  
Rating: PG, for animated violence and language.  
Requested by: robinstarfire4ever  
Dedication: TO MY TWO NUMBER ONE FANS. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, 3 Doors Down, but I AM a PROUD owner of Lady Malice. She's so awesome. Especially in Teen Elements when she's all…oh, well, that's a DIFFERENT story.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chill wind picked up in the evening sky; bare tree branches shifted, and the remaining fallen leaves scuffed the sidewalks. The sky was clear, but, over the western horizon, dark clouds came. Over the cliffs they were like a frozen avalanche, and over the darkening sea they were like rising tidal waves: threatening the city to its downfall.

Nearing the end of the winter season, Jump City was usually very balmy, but this night it threatened snow. Though most people didn't bother come out to enjoy the cool weather, or maybe they didn't like the cold, two teenaged superheroes took in the magnificent winter sunset. They're voices of conversation echoed in the air, and were carried by the soft wind. The lights shimmered in Starfire's eyes and lit up in Robin's hair. At that moment, the feeling of peace came, and all feelings of frustration left.

Starfire leaned on Robin tiredly, it was getting late. Her breath became long and her chest rose and fell. Robin looked down at her. Her eyes were closed lightly, and part of her crimson hair covered the side of her face. He blushed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against him.

Robin watched Starfire intently, as if he were her guard, or her teddy bear, seeing how tightly she held him. After awhile, her grip loosened and she fell deeply asleep. Robin put his nose into her hair, and, not being able to help himself, breathed in the sweet scent. Starfire smelled like strawberries, or maybe watermelon; Robin didn't care, all he knew was that her scent drove him wild. He shook his head and rested his cheek on the top of her head. 

-------------------------------------------------

Snow fell steadily from the heavens. The morning sun rose, but was not to be seen from the gray clouds above. The sea was dark, and the snow became one with it once it fell. The water doubled in height overnight, and it licked the shore at least ten feet where it fell before, thus Titan Island was not much of an island at the moment. 

On the roof of the T-shaped complex lay two snow covered figures. They were both asleep, and clung to each other for warmth. One of them awoke with a start. They gently pushed the other off of them and sat up, shivering with cold.

"Oh great…" Robin muttered, wrapping his arms around himself. He lay back down, still shivering. Looking over at the still sleeping Starfire, he gently shook her. The body-heat of the alien burned his fingers, and he quickly pulled away.

"Robin?" Starfire whispered, and cracked one eye open. "Did we…?"

"Yeah." Robin grumbled, and sneezed loudly. Starfire sniffed, her nose clogged. "Are you sick?" Robin inquired, furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

"Tamaranians are not prone to cold temperatures, but the heat must have dropped rapidly, I believe I have caught the flu." Said Starfire, sniffing. Her voice was strained; sounding much differed from its usual perkiness.

"Let's go inside before we get worse, although I don't think I caught anything." Robin stood up, and Starfire tried to do the same, but her limbs ached too much to do so. Robin scooped her up in his arms and took her down the tower.

--------------------------------------------------

Robin laid Starfire into her bed, making sure he pulled the covers over her just right. She looked at him tiredly and smiled in thanks.   
Starfire warily watched Robin leave the room. She looked out the window; the morning sky soon turned a smug color and the snow seemed to turn a light gray. The ashen clouds moved slowly across the sky, and sometimes the sun would peak out from it like a child playing hide-and-go-seek, though it was such a dull color—so dull it seemed to glow a crimson hue.

Starfire turned on her side, pulling her pink purple over her head, trying to get the low buzzing in her to go away. Her legs shook with a sharp shiver, and she felt cold all over. Her head pounded like a rough heartbeat, and her back ached. 

-------------------------------------------------------

Robin stalked grumpily into the kitchen. He plopped down at a seat, making the seat sag against his harsh placement. It wasn't that he was mad at the fact that he had to carry Starfire; no, not at all, for she was no burden for him; it was the fact that he was getting a little sick too, but he wouldn't admit it. 

"You alright, dude?" Beast Boy asked, waving a hand in front of Robin's face. Without even thinking, Robin snatched Beast Boy's hand.

"I'm fine." Robin muttered. He let go of Beast Boy's hand and let his forehead fall and hit the table.

"Right. Sure. Whatever you say." Beast Boy commented, rolling his eyes. He pulled out some Vegi Flakes and poured them into a bowl. Robin watched each flake drop with precision. He memorized every dip, every sugar spark, and every ridge. Beast Boy then poured the organic milk, and the cereal cracked, popped, and snapped more than Rice Krispies.

"I'm suddenly hungry." Robin stated with his voice muffled in the table. He put his head up quickly, for his tongue had grazed the table, and the taste of wood and paint was stuck there.

"Have whatever you want." Beast Boy said while dropping onto the seat across from Robin.

"Hey! How 'bout _you _make me some breakfast!" Robin cried while a light bulb popped over his head.

"…What?" Beast Boy said, as if the idea of doing a _favor_ for someone _else_ was insane. Beast Boy doing a _favor_, why that's completely out of the question!

"Well, you know those ham and eggs that were mine and _you _ate them? Now it's time to repay me." Robin smirked, and raised an eyebrow cockily.

"Don't _remind _me." Groaned Beast Boy, "but I was, like, _drugged _with that chemical stuff! It wasn't _my _fault that _you _just _happened _to have a good breakfast out!"

"That took me forever to make! Plus, I had to wear that pink apron, which I always seem to wear, even though it's gay!" Robin exclaimed.

"God, fine! What do you want? It BETTER not be anything with meat in it!" said Beast Boy.

"Ok…how about bacon, ham, eggs, pork, a chicken quesadilla, and a glass of _organic _milk!" Robin suggested thoughtfully, his finger tapping overdramatically on his chin.

"DUDE! It's called_ calories_, ever heard of them!" Beast Boy cried out and enthusiastically stuck his hands in the air, making his fork fly.

"WHOA!" Cyborg cried out. He jumped out the way of the flying fork. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWIN' THOSE THINGS!" Afterwards, the fork came flying back. Raven stepped in, her eyebrow twitching. The fork stabbed the wall, vibrating for a moment.

"Di…tto…" she growled while filling up the teapot, the water making a noisy metallic sound.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire groaned as she heard the familiar siren. Red lights dazzled her closed eyes, and her stomach churned at the thought of battle.

"An unknown villain is attacking downtown," Robin's voice said over the intercom.

"She hasn't attacked Jump City before, has she?" Cyborg asked, "But I recognize her."

"No…" Robin responded.

Starfire sat up tiredly. She didn't very well want to, but she knew she had to.

The young girl floated into the air, although the air particles seemed rather dense. Starfire sighed, knowing that she would have to continue.  
Starfire zoomed through the hallways, running into a wall once or twice, till she finally made it to the Operations Room. Her friends turned to see her. She waved as cheerfully as possible and landed beside Robin.

"You don't have to go with us, you know." Robin said quietly.

"I do realize this." Starfire answered shortly, looking towards the screen.

"And you're…?" Beast Boy trailed off, his hand holding out for an answer.

"Coming with you, of course," Starfire almost scoffed, "Now, let us get the going!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

The name of the villain was Lady Malice, and she was robbing the museum. Now, Lady Malice is not a well known villain, but she is very sinister indeed. The Lady is almost like a female version of Slade, though with much more personality than the cold-hearted man.  
Lady Malice ambled down the rows of glass cases, her index finger trailing on each one. The enhanced sharpness of her fingernail etched into the glass with a soft _squeal_. She swayed her hips side-to-side in a suggestive manner, and her chest and chin were held high with importance.

The Lady's attire consisted of tight, leather pants along with a loose, gray sweater. Her hands were covered with finger-less gloves, and her feet adorned flat-heeled boots. The Lady's platinum blonde hair was tied up into a taught bun, as usual. "Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, standing from an upper floor, with the Titans standing, or floating, behind him. He didn't have anything witty, or sappy, to say, since he didn't know what Lady Malice's powers or purposes were.  
From the command of their leader, his companions took off. Starfire with her eyes and hands alight, Cyborg with his arm morphed into a sonic cannon, Raven with her eyes glowing an eerie white, and Beast Boy transformed into a ferocious looking tiger.

Lady Malice's lips twitched into a smirk, and her smug, indigo eyes narrowed.  
"I thought you'd never arrive!" Lady Malice called out, dodging a few starbolts. "Hm, it is a pleasure, really." She side-swept from Beast Boy, elbowing him in the spine, "I've heard _so _much about you," She snatched Cyborg's arm, and heaved him into a wall, "So young, yet so powerful!" Lady Malice kneed Starfire in the stomach.

Right after The Lady's assault on Starfire, Robin had had enough. He leapt to the ground, landing smoothily on his feet. He jumped into the air, twirling right before Lady Malice, his foot intending to land on Lady Malice's face.

"Not to mention—feisty!" Lady Malice snatched Robin's foot, and tossed him to the ground liked a hammer. "Sorry to leave you so soon, but I _must _continue my search!"

The Titans scrambled to their feet as they watched Lady Malice's full-figure beginning to melt before their eyes. The hues of her skin, clothing, ect, were transformed to a deep black, soon becoming a thick liquid. The liquid separated into three different puddles.  
The puddles, at an alarming speed, rushed into the three hallways, soon disappearing into the distant shadows.

"Titans, separate!" Robin said, looking frustrated, the enthused sweep of his arm only proving so, "Beast Boy and Raven, Cyborg!" He called out the groups, "Starfire, with me!"

His teammates nodded without argument, and separated into their groups, going down whichever hallway they pleased. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire breathed in suddenly, and stopped. Her breath staggered a bit, giving the sign of a sure sneeze. Remembering last time, Robin quickly put his finger underneath her nose. Starfire continued to breathe in staggered breaths till they finally went away.

"Th-thankyou, friend Robin," Starfire stammered after Robin had removed his finger.

"Welcome," Robin smiled vaguely. The pair had been walking down the right hallway in utter silence, which completed the utter darkness. The walls were bare and dark, so dark that Starfire had to light a starbolt. The hallway seemed so empty and vacant, as if Museum was run-down and old.  
"Robin," Starfire said whispered, though she had no reason to do so.  
"Yeah?" Robin asked, also lowering his voice.

"I have never seen the museum when it is light." Starfire stated.

"Either have I," Robin admitted. They had never actually visited the museum, with the exception of a robbery, which they only took place during the night. "Hey, let's visit the museum tomorrow, okay?"

"That would be wondrous, my friend!" Starfire exclaimed, leaping into the air, which resulted her head being bumped against the low ceiling. 

---------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy wooted as he and Raven finally made it to the end of the long hall. He marched forward, making sure to lift his legs proudly, till he slammed into a wall, or, rather, a vault. Raven couldn't help but let a little chuckle pass her lips, which made Beast Boy feel better.

"Hey! I got you to laugh!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "…even though it hurt."  
"Shut up," Raven told him roughly, which he did. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven flicked her hand, and the wheel on the vault opened quickly. Raven sighed in annoyance as Beast Boy immediately trotted into the dark room. He could at least let her find the light switch. A scream filled her ears, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Beast Boy!" Raven flew into the completely pitch black room, her heart thumping in her ears. "Beast Boy!" She cried out again. There was no reply. "God, you better not be kidding around here!" Raven scolded, though there was no one scold, and particularly no reason to.

Raven sighed in frustration and annoyance. She took to the wall, pressing her hand against its smooth surface. She held her breath as she sidled against it, closing her eyes. She didn't know what type of switch the room had, or if there was a switch or not!

Soon Raven felt something different against her finger tips. She felt over it; it was smooth, yet a little…rough. Raven sighed. It felt like a bone. But as she felt a little more up it, she felt a prick on her finger.  
"Ow," Raven growled, sucking on the little bubble of blood. A whimper soon emitted from before her. Raven gasped at the small sound, and her heart beat rapidly against her ripcage—more rapidly than before.

Raven reached out her hand, and felt another hand meet hers. She swallowed, but, right after the saliva traveled down her throat, a hand abruptly enclosed over the same spot.

"What the…" Was all Raven could choke out before being thrust across the room, the hand still tightly enclosed on her throat.  
"Let go!" Raven cried, though her voice was constricted. She was pulled back, and then roughly smashed into the wall again, while debris fell about her. The hand constricted till she could not breathe at all. Raven's head swam and her vision became blurry.  
"Ah!"—a woman's scream this time. Afterwards, the hand loosened on her neck, till it eventually failed all together. Raven slid down the wall, breathless, and while she did, her elbow hit a sort of switch.

A bright, white light filled the room, which was a showcase for bones. Raven watched, her head swayed back and forth dizzily, as two blurry forms (one green and one black) fought each other. The green rapidly morphed all the time, which made her head spin, and the other's arms lengthened, snatching at the fast moving green figure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg lay on the cold, hard stone ground. His body was in shambles, his slashed wires frizzed with electricity. His red eye flickered, till it eventually faded out.  
A woman kneeled next to him. Her long blonde hair fell over his cheeks, and her chest heaved against him.

"You put a damned good fight, but not good enough." She wheezed out, grinning. The Lady stood to her feet , her arms reaching to head, and her hair being pulled back up into a taught bun.

Lady Malice looked around at the priceless artifacts.  
"Jewels, eighteen thousand; art, ten thousand; kicking a Titan's ass, priceless." Lady Malice smirked and she "accidentally" kicked Cyborg as she made her way out.

--------------------------------------------------------

Starfire flew up to the enormous door. She looked back at Robin, biting her lower lip, who gave her an assuring wave and smile. She smiled weakly. Her arms came to the ascending bars of the large wheel-like lock. She snatched one thick, fat one, and pushed forward.

After about two times circling around, the wheel spun by itself, and the doors opened. Of course, Starfire hadn't been expecting the humungous wheel to spin, and was knocked down.

Robin was there in a heartbeat, and, in a second of heartbeat, Starfire was in his arms. She blushed, looking up at him, while a bright white light flooded from the room. Robin set her down afterwards.

Standing nonchalantly in the middle of the wide-spread room was Lady Malice. The room was completely vacant, though huge to say in the least. The walls were bare and white, and the floor was bare and white, and there were no windows in sight.

"Hm, yes…" Lady Malice said, as Robin and Starfire took their battle stances, "Robin, you really entrance me, you know." She said, putting a finger to her thin chin, "I don't know what it is about you. Maybe it's your intenseness; maybe it's that you're so cold on the outside, but yet so caring inside."  
Starfire's eyes lit up, along with her tightened fist, and Lady Malice sauntered over to the two.  
"Starfire…" Lady Malice said quietly, so quietly that her voice was barely audible, "What would you do with out your dear Star, Robin?" She asked a little bit louder. The Lady frowned when no response was given: only an awkward silence followed her equally awkward inquiry. "Let us see, then."

Robin immediately leapt forward after this statement. His hands came out at Lady Malice rapidly, while her hands blocked with equal rapidness and skill. She smiled at him as they paused for breath, their elbows pushing against each other. Robin sneered in disgust; the Lady had to be at least ten years older than he!

Starfire tried to get into the battle, but Robin was deliberately closing any arm space for Starfire. If Starfire tried to attack Lady Malice, she would end up attacking Robin also. She lowered to the ground, frowning at the situation. Lady Malice had seemed a little more dangerous than just simple hand-on-hand combat.

Robin skidded away from Lady Malice. He swayed from side-to-side while her hand came at him. She was too quick to tell, but he could have sworn her nails had become longer, and much sharper.

After about fifteen minutes of rough fighting, Robin tried to get some rest by grappling into the high ceiling (the hook easily breaking through the material, and just as easily gripping to the rest), but Lady Malice immediately went after Starfire. Robin grunted, letting go of the grappling hook, and let himself down, landing just in front of Starfire.

"Robin, stop!" Starfire cried desperately, while Robin was actually getting hit a few times, "You need rest!"

"Why will you not listen to your friend?" the Lady hissed into Robin's ear, while the exasperated Robin tried to sock her in the stomach, "She does know best, right?"

"Shut up," Robin growled, but only received a lengthy scratch on his cheek. Robin stumbled backwards from the stinging pain.

"Friend!" Starfire cried, catching the boy in her arms.

Robin pushed himself to his feet, using Starfire's thin, yet strong frame to steady himself.

"Please, you are in no condition to fight." Starfire pleaded, "I will be fine fighting against the Lady Malice, please do not fret over me!"

"…" Robin glanced back at her and furrowed his eyebrows. He did not respond as he stumbled to Lady Malice, who laughed at his failing attempts to fight her.

"How sad!" Lady Malice easily punched him in the cheek, "Have you yet to realize that my poison is already weakening you? If you continue this, you will surely die!"

"Robin!" Starfire's heart leapt at the thought. He knew that he was in pain! Just to protect her! Anger, though it was complimented with gratitude, broiled in her system. Did he think her too weak to fend for herself! Starfire sprang forward, gently pushing Robin out of the way, and, with a fierce battle cry, heaved a punch at the Lady.

Lady Malice easily dodged Starfire's punch, and her hand, the palm flat, slammed into the girl's back. Starfire cried out from the force. She slammed into the ground, making a deep crevice. The Lady smirked.

"So strong, yet so weak," After saying this, the Lady received a fierce blow to her head.

"Go to hell," Robin barked.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Lady Malice inquired smoothly. Robin didn't answer. He stood there, hunched over, his chest heaving.

A loud sneeze came from the crevice. A poof of smoke erupted from it, followed by cracks breaking the floor. After about ten seconds, the floor holding Starfire and Lady Malice caved in, and they both screamed.

"STARFIRE!" Robin leapt after them, though not without shooting a grappling hook to the floor that was left. He leapt to the next descending floor, but found neither woman.

"Damn. Where'd they go?" Robin asked the air. 

-------------------------------------------------------

Starfire sped after Lady Malice. She ignored the stinging cuts and pulsing bruises that she had received from the fall.

The princess stopped at a fork in the road. She frowned; which way had the Lady gone? Starfire shrugged, and chose the right way, for she felt the right was always the right way. She took a deep breath as she descended down the never ending darkness. She tried to light a starbolt, but she could not. She frowned—it must have been her sickness. But she found herself falling slowly the ground, and not being about to come back up.

"Lorkorior!" Starfire cursed, stomping on the ground, but she decided to continue on foot.

Starfire smiled as she saw a light ahead. She picked up the pace towards it, and, eventually, came at a run. She stopped abruptly as she saw what she had expected. Lady Malice was sitting on a blood-red sofa, in a white room—which seemed to be a favorite color of the museum—all the furniture was blood-red and the only window (a large one) was behind Lady Malice.

"Is it the point in a teenager's life to make another wait for the longest of times?" Lady Malice looked from her viewing of the outside world and towards Starfire. Starfire gasped. The Lady had not one scratch or bruise on her! "What is it that you want?"

"I…" Starfire didn't know how to put it. The Lady was a villain, and she had come to fight.

"Ah, you came to fight?" The Lady asked, and Starfire nodded, "Very well then." Lady Malice advanced to Starfire at the speed of light (literally), and grinned down at the girl before attacking. This time Starfire was prepared.

Starfire caught Lady Malice's fist between her wrists. Lady Malice raised an eyebrow before doing a back flip. She landed about ten feet away from Starfire.

"I find you very boring to fight with," Lady Malice stated bluntly. Starfire growled lowly, perhaps something she had picked up from Robin, and clasped her hands to her chest. She jumped in the air, did a quick flip, and brought her feet together, and bent her knees. After these quick movements, her knees came down on Lady Malice's head, while her feet jabbed into her stomach, and her clasped hands smacked into the most sensitive part of the Lady's back.

Lady Malice fell over in a daze, and Starfire came down with her with her knees still jabbed painfully into her midriff.  
Starfire brought up a fist and thrust it down at the Lady, who diligently caught it, even after being beaten like that.

"Where did you learn to do that?" the Lady chocked out.

"My sister is not the only one who knows martial arts of space!" Starfire stated matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" the Lady asked with not much interest. Starfire glared. How could she still be so laid-back after being bashed like that?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy's talons sunk deep into the imitation of Lady Malice. Somehow, the imitation seemed different, though it came from Lady Malice, instead of created of Lady Malice. Though it wasn't weakness that differed the imitation of the Lady, no, it was more of a stealthier mood…maybe it was sort of like Raven's other-selves, though less distinct.

Raven rubbed her head. She had blanked out. In front of her were the blurred figures from before, though they were perfectly clear now. Thus she pushed her self off the wall with a struggle. Her hand went to her throat, which was sore with pain, and was bleeding a little.

"Sharp nails," Raven mumbled. She set herself off to beat up the Lady; her feet lifting gently off the ground, and her fists glowing white. Silently she came up behind the Lady, signaling Beast Boy to keep quiet. Her hands came above her head, and the aurora surrounding them grew. Afterwards, her hands came down, opening a little, and

the aurora ball was released.

"Agh!" Lady Malice cried out. The orb surrounded her head. She gasped for breath, but found none. After a few moments of staggering and flailing about, Lady Malice fell to the ground.  
Raven pulled back her hands, and the orb disintegrated.

"Nice," Beast Boy commented. Before Raven could respond, she heard a sharp, loud scream echo throughout the mass building.

"Starfire," Raven and Beast Boy both said at the same time.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire screamed as she was bashed into the wall. Lady Malice smirked, her hand letting go of Starfire's shoulder. The young girl slumped down to the ground. Starfire's usually bright, emerald eyes were dull and blank.

Lady Malice walked over to the girl at her usual slow, sexy gate. Her boots ticked annoyingly on the ground, this making Starfire's ears bleed. The Lady smiled as she looked down at Starfire—all in a pathetic, pitiful cripple.

Lady Malice raised her elbow upwards, the tip of it barely touching her own ear. Starfire's hopeless eyes lifted up to her. She had a look of uncaring; of no regret. Maybe not of that, but her melancholies-ness made it seem so.

"Don't you think your friends will miss you?" Lady Malice hissed. If she was going to kill someone, they might as well cared if they die! Starfire didn't answer.

After a long moment of silence, Lady Malice retracted her arm a little more, and her nails became thrice as long, and thrice as sharp. The Lady started to release her arm, but she stopped short when Starfire began to struggle to her feet. She watched as the girl breathed heavily, her blood matted red hair hanging over her face.

Finally, Starfire made it to her feet. She looked up at the lady, blood from her nose splattering on the floor, and glared a little. Her eyes seemed somewhat sparked to life, and The Lady could have sworn she had seen a little green flame alight somewhere deep.

"Why is it…that you…hold back?" Starfire rasped with her voice strangled and strained.

"I don't hold back," Lady Malice said, "For anyone." Her arm thrust forward.

The moment of a prolonged silence was eerie. The two women stared at each other, for the first time, eye-to-eye. Lady Malice's eyes were smug, while Starfire's were bright. They didn't glare; their eyes held no emotion.

The sound that broke the eerie silence was the tear of skin, a grunt of pain, and the thunk of knees hitting the ground.  
Lady Malice's hand had gone straight through Starfire's mid-section. It came out the other side, completely covered in blood, slowly and painfully, making Starfire lurch.

Starfire held the hole in her stomach. She bent over, throwing up blood bit by bit. The wound was probably worse than it would be for humans, since she had nine extra stomachs, which had all been punctured. Plus, the nails had been dosed in fatal poison, which made her blood cells go crazy: attacking the white cells, the white cells attacking them, and the white cells attacking each other.

She fell to the ground, groaning as the texture touched the open wound. The pain started to get numb, and her vision began to get blurrier. Her head pounded relentlessly. She could make out Lady Malice bending over her, flipping her over.

Starfire winced as Lady Malice put her hand on the wound, putting pressure to her body. She knew that The Lady would have gone deeper if it wasn't for a cry of rage, then a cry of her own name. Starfire managed a feeble smile—it was Robin…it had to be Robin. One tear trickled down her pale face. She knew that she would never see him again.

One look at Starfire had sent Robin into a pure rage. He couldn't see what he was doing; all he could see was Lady Malice's eyes, wide with fear. A twisted smile came on his face from the look in her eyes. To make so much fear in her expression, he must have been beating the crap out of her. And he was, for he could see blood splatter everywhere…or was that his blood? Did it even matter?

Suddenly, her dark eyes vanished. All he could see was a cloud of blurred white. He stopped, letting his blood settle, though that didn't help his vision much. Robin dared to walk forward, but he found himself on the ground in an instant.

"Did you loose your sight?" He heard a voice say over him. Lady Malice. Her cool breath spilled over his face and neck; making his throat tighten with anger.

Robin blinked rapidly. Finally, blurred lines of the objects around him came in tune. When he could make out Lady Malice, his hand went to a bird-a-rang, and he made a wild thrust at her chest. The Lady snatched his wrist. She stood up, dragging him with her. Lady Malice pulled Robin up to her own height. She just then noticed how short he was. His head probably only reached her chest. Her eyes mingled on his wounds, which were many. A cruel smile tainted her lips. She could kill the Boy Wonder off in just a snap, too, but she wanted Beast Boy and Raven now, and speaking of such…

Two teens barged into the open room. They being, ironically, Beast Boy and Raven. They both stopped short in shock, glancing from Robin to Starfire. As if in a silent decision, Raven went to Starfire, while Beast Boy went Robin.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhino, knocking The Lady over forcefully. She jumped backwards, wincing in pain and annoyance.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked Robin, while acting as a support.

"It's not me you should be worried about," Robin muttered, nodding towards Starfire. Beast Boy glanced over at her, then quickly looked away.

"No one on the team has ever been hurt that badly before," Beast Boy said quietly. Robin nodded emotionlessly, then, with rage, turned on Lady Malice. With his friends there, he felt stronger than ever.

Robin, without a word, leapt at Lady Malice. As he punched and kicked, he noticed something different about The Lady. Though it barely showed, she was exhausted. Her chest heaved and her movements were much slower. He also just noticed that she was wounded like he, perhaps even worse. The thought that she could still beat him up while being wounded worse angered him to no end. Robin's mind finally registered that this lady was the one that had almost killed Starfire…but, as he thought about it, it was a possibility that Starfire was dead.

Robin's cold demeanor began to melt, and The Lady noticed. He could see the amused twinkle in her eye as Robin seemed about to break down.

"You know she's dead, Robin. _Dead._" Lady Malice hissed in his ear. Robin shoved her away.

"No! She's not!" Robin bellowed. His eyes were wide with insanity. Lady Malice let out a smooth chuckle. She had gotten to him easier than expected. The boy pulled out a mess of bird-a-rangs, and tossed them at her with amazing accuracy, speed, and strength.

Lady Malice fluently dodged each boomerang; her body stretching out like rubber. But one bird-a-rang did not miss its target. Lady Malice gasped as one stabbed her in the shoulder, close the bone.

"I…should leave now." Lady Malice sputtered, backing away, though Robin came closer at each step. His masked eyes held a gaze of murder. Lady Malice stopped and stood up straight. With a sickening sound, and a painful wince, Lady Malice yanked the bird-a-rang from her shoulder. "I have other business to attend to. Your team is strong, Robin, too strong. I shall move onto another, a much less skilled team than your own."

"What was the point of this? Are you trying to mimic the Brotherhood of Evil?" Beast Boy asked, finally coming out of his futile position. (Really! The look in Robin's eyes scared him half to death!)

"I have my reasons," Lady Malice replied easily. She turned on her heal and went out the door, but not before receiving a bird-a-rang thrown at her back, which she caught.

"Do you think that she could have been talking about Titans East?" Beast Boy turned to Robin.

"No," Robin responded shortly.

"Why do you think that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know," Robin ran a green-gloved hand through his hair. Beast Boy looked over at Raven and Starfire, where Raven was partially healing Starfire. Beast Boy knew that Raven was very powerful, perhaps the most powerful in the team (power-wise), but the wound was deep, and he knew that not even her magic could help Starfire thoroughly…. Cyborg…. He could help (at the tower), but where the hell was he?

"Where's Cyborg?" Beast Boy voiced his thoughts. Robin only shrugged. "Why aren't you with Raven?" Beast Boy suddenly asked. Robin gritted his teeth and did not respond, and, amazingly enough, Beast Boy did not question any further.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg stood stoically in the infirmary. The constant noise of beeping filled the room, and slowly came into time with Cyborg's cybertronic heart. He let out the sigh he had been holding in for weeks.

Under the vision of Cyborg's eyes was Starfire. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was partially open in a grimace. Beads of sweat continually dripped down her creamy, orange skin. From the unnaturally fast, sometimes unnaturally slow, heart, Cyborg could see that she was in critical conditions.

A load snore startled Cyborg. He looked down at Robin, who was sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair. Cyborg had tried to convince his friend to sleep in his own room, but the Boy Wonder refused to budge.

"I need sleep," Cyborg yawned. "Goodnight, Star. Goodnight, Robin." He said rather automatically to his friends.

Before going out of the sliding door, Cyborg looked back at the scene. It had been two weeks since the incident, and it still stayed exactly the same. Starfire looking exhausted and pained in a clearly wretched coma, and her ever-so-loyal best friend staying by her side in a way that came to a point of obsessivness, and a bad case of insomnia, and probably would gain to an eating disorder.  
Robin jumped clear out of his seat when the door slid closed. He wiped his forehead with his gloved forearm.. 

"Star," Robin muttered under his breath, clasping his hands and leaning his elbows on his knees. His eyes traced over her body, which was hidden by thick, white blankets. A blush formed on his cheeks, because he knew that Cyborg had to perform surgery on her naked, and he thought it best to keep her that way. Robin quickly lifted his eyes from her heaving chest to her strained looking face.

Robin stood up, stumbling from his weakened knees and calves. He leaned over Starfire, using both sides of her gurney for balance. The tips of his unkempt hair graced the top of her wet forehead.

One shaky hand lifted to her eyelids. His index finger traced the eyelid, making it twitch automatically. Her eyeballs were shaking rapidly near the back, a little more rapidly than they usually would have been if she were simply dreaming.

How much Robin wished to gently lift the eyelids to see her beautiful, emerald eyes staring back at him, but his stomach churned at the sight that he knew it would be: instead of finding her irises, they would be rolling chaotically in the back of her head, and the only thing he would see was the pure red whites.

----------------------------------------------------------

Morning came without Robin even noticing. The light falling through the window was a thing of falseness, a thing that never really existed in the first place, and the darkness from the night before had made no difference in his sleep pattern. Everything that was true to this world was Starfire; nothing else was really there…not really there. Anything of reality was a blur, and the only clear thing Robin could see was Starfire, the only clear thing he could hear was Starfire, the only clear thing he could smell was Starfire…

Suddenly, another sound broke through the dream. A voice with a soft melody—a woman that he could not recognize, but her voice was haunting yet comforting. Robin felt his head fall thickly onto the bed, and he began to sleep again: a thing recurring so much that it confused him from what was real, and what was a dream.

_Robin would find himself looking into crystal clear water. All he could see was the reflection of himself…and Starfire. He would suddenly become aware of the fact that he was standing on the water, but all else a darkness that resembled space, though no stars or planets were visible.  
Starfire would stand behind him, her chin resting on his shoulder, and her arms wrapped around his waist while their hands were clasped together."Are you coming back?" Robin would ask, he always asked this, and he always got the same answer._

"Of course, I will never abandon my friends," Starfire would answer, her answer was always the same

"But you have abandoned your friends!" Robin snapped viciously. He blinked, that was something different. Starfire recoiled from him, and when he quickly turned, she vanished, though her voice rang through his head.

"It is not my fault…" Starfire's voice sounded far away, for she was not really there..

"I know…" Robin answered, his hands clenching, "Please come back!"

"I…am not wanted." Starfire reappeared before him again, her hand on her elbow. This was the usual position of her feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable.

"Don't ever think that!" Robin grabbed her hand, pulling her into a swift hug. Starfire clung to him.

"Show me that you want me back, Robin." Starfire's voice was somewhat demanding, yet somewhat desperate.

"I will, Star." Robin promised, letting his stubbornness falter for just once.

Robin woke from the dream from a shake to his shoulder. His breath was surprisingly at a normal rate, and his forehead was completely dry, as if he had not just had an abnormal dream. "Breakfast's ready," Cyborg informed. He gave Robin a sympathetic look, but Robin would not budge. The look in his masked eyes was even more stubborn than before. "No," Robin stated simply.

"Fine, Raven will teleport it to you," Cyborg paused as he started to go out the door, "You really need to get out. Raven's done as much as she can to help heal Starfire. You just seating next to her _won't _heal her."

"I don't really care." Robin retorted. Robin glared at Cyborg till the door closed behind his back. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin held Starfire's hand, stroking it, waiting for the arrival of his food. The thought of it made his stomach growl. He had hardly eaten, since his friends hadn't bothered to send up food.

The door slid open, and their came Raven, carrying his food like a maid. He snorted in amusement, but Raven only shoved the plate into his lap. Robin immediately began wolfing down all the food, which he hadn't even had time to register what the food was.

"Don't think that I'll be your personal maid from now on," Raven said, taking the cleaned plate from him.

Robin simply waved her at a short goodbye, which she didn't bother to return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin turned in his seat towards the boom box, which he had just noticed was on. He guessed one of his friends had turned it on to comfort Starfire, and, perhaps, him too. The music was dark, soft, and edgy. He guessed it was one of Raven's CDs.

Robin stood up and went to the boom box, noticing a pile of CDs next to it; all collections ranging to hip hop, rock, punk, and even Celtic.

---------------------------------------------------

The day passed by without a single thought of recognition. Silence had taken over the tower, not even the TV was on, and not even the yells of Cyborg and Beast Boy came.

Robin put his dinner on Starfire's bedside table. He rubbed his stinging eyes and let out a loud yawn. A small breeze passed through the opened window, making Starfire's flowers waver.

"Dammit!" Robin cursed suddenly, banging his fists on the gurney. "How can I bring you back, Starfire? How can I when it was my fault in the first place?" He held his head in his hand, his teeth gritted tightly. _If I just stopped Lady Malice before she got you…_ Robin thought sadly.

After Robin's sudden breakdown, the beeps began to quicken; gradually at first, then became generally faster. Robin jumped as the beeping became louder, more urgent. Starfire shrieked, her hands and eyes lighting up.

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed, running to Starfire's side. His hands came to her shoulders and her body convulsed underneath him, almost knocking him over.

Starfire's constant screams came short, and her breath became even more shallow; rasped even, but her heart beat was becoming faster and faster.

Robin called Cyborg, "It's Starfire…come, quick!" Robin croaked urgently. Robin sat back in the chair, his heart thudding against his chest, making his ribcage ache. "Hang in there, Star." He held her hand in his own, and, surprisingly, her hand returned the gesture in a vice like grip.

"Robin!" Starfire practically screamed. Her eyes snapped open, looking at him out of the corners. "Robin…please."

_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Vaguely, Robin had become aware of the music playing in the background. How much he related to the song…Slowly, his lips began to mouth the words, and whispers of each word came out low and barely audible, but, after a moment, they became audible, lest to Starfire.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Starfire's grip loosened on his hand, and her breath became steadier. Her heart rate began to slow, and her chest heaved slowly.

"Robin," She rasped, and, just after that single word, began to a long coughing fit. Starfire moaned as blood sputtered from her lips. 

"C'mon, Star, you can make it." Robin whispered, leaning his forehead on her own.  
_  
The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go_

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

The words came out chocked now, and sobs interrupted his breath. But, even so, a smile graced Starfire's chapped, bloody lips.

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love

Tears were streaming down Starfire's face, and one managed to find its way down Robin's. The music was the only relief; the light that once beamed from the full moon was now covered by dark storm clouds.

"I'm…going… to…die…" Starfire said, coughing through each word, "Am I…not?"

"No! Don't say that, you're _not _going to die." Robin told her, his breath shaky. Her eyes opened a sliver. They were dull and mucus covered the edges.

"I want…" Starfire crocked, "To…hear you…sing…again…"

Robin took a straggled breath, and took up his singing, unsure if he would please Starfire, or make her ears bleed, and that would probably kill her.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

The two closed their eyes, letting the music take them. Robin noticed that Starfire's breath had started getting shallower and shallower, and her breast was moving less and less underneath him.

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl it's only you and me_

Starfire's breath stopped altogether when the song ended. The silence was snapped broke by the door sliding open and panicked voices all ringing out at the same time. Robin did not move, he didn't even breathe. 

"Starfire?...Starfire? STARFIRE!" Her name was being screamed over and over by his friends. They began trying to pry him off, but he wouldn't move.

"No…No…_NO!_" Robin shouted, clinging to her cold, motionless body.

"You gotta let her go, man!" Cyborg exclaimed. Even his large, robotic arms couldn't get Robin to let go, "Let her go!" Finally, with the three working together, they were able to pry the boy off of her. 

Robin was in hysteria as Raven, using her powers, dragged him out of the infirmary.

"DAMMIT! LET ME GO!" Robin cried, struggling against her.

"Cyborg will take care of her, Robin! You have to trust him!" Raven wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, trying to calm him. Robin's shaking shoulders, vibrated her, making her breath hinge in her throat, but she would not let go.

"Can't you heal her?" Robin asked, finally calming down, but the bitterness in his voice was worse than his hysterics.

"No, that's as far as I can go, I'm sorry." Raven let him go, staring at him with pity. Robin started laughing. "What the hell? This isn't a time to laugh!" Raven scolded.

"No…it's just that..." He paused, giggling psychotically, "...that sounded _SO_ wrong!" Robin screamed, laughing his head off. His laughter made him sound mad, which, at this point, practically was.

"Stop it!" Raven snapped, putting a hand over his mouth, which he bit. "HEY!" Raven quickly healed her pulsing hand. "SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" But he wouldn't. In anger, Raven back handed Robin so forcefully that he was immediately knocked out. "…oops…" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being knocked out, Robin was permitted into the infirmary again. His friends let him be alone with Starfire, not even telling him her condition; rather letting him read the clipboard for himself…the clipboard does not lie.

"Robin…" Starfire's voice was somewhat clearer, and he let out a breath of relief.

"Are you better now?" Robin asked, sitting at her side.

"I suppose so," Starfire responded, but, right after saying so, had another coughing fit. Blood splattered everywhere, including Robin's cheek. "I (cough) apologize, friend."

"It's alright," Concern swelled in Robin's masked eyes. He covered Starfire's frail, little hands in his strong, large ones.

"Robin, Cyborg told me what is most likely to happen," Starfire said. Her voice came strong and proud, and this scared Robin, "He told me that…it is likely that I will not…survive another day."

"That's not what the clipboard says!" Robin said unbelievingly.

"The clipboard…it lies." Starfire said bluntly, raising a stubby little eyebrow.

"The clipboard never lies!" The hysteria returned to Robin's face.

"Please, friend, calm down." Starfire whispered, stroking his hand with her thumb. Robin put the clipboard to the side, nodding slowly.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Day came suddenly and unwelcomed. After the trauma of that night, Robin and Stafire had easily fallen asleep. The sound of the tower's alarm clock rang throughout the room, making them groan in their sleep.

"Ugh…" Robin grumbled, half opening his eyes. Starfire had her eyes already opened, and they were very misty. He noticed that the mucus was gone, and her eyes were much cleaner. _I wonder…_She looked _a lot _better than the day before.

"What a glorious morning!" Starfire suddenly exclaimed. Her perkiness bothered Robin. God! She was going to _die _that day! How could any time of that day be glorious? "What shall we do today?"

"Are you sure you're well enough to get up?" Robin asked, standing up and stretching.

"Well, no, but Cyborg said that I could go in the chair of the wheel if I wished!" Starfire exclaimed, "He said that my legs are partially paralyzed, and, if I were to live a little longer, I'd be able to walk in a few days."

"Star…" Robin started, "I think you'll make it…" He said softly.

"I…do not know." Starfire's hand traced to her bare stomach. An awkward silence followed.

"So…what do you want to do today?" Robin asked, looking around for the folded up wheelchair.

"You promised that, perhaps, we could go to the museum…" Starfire said, smiling lightly.

"Sorry, Star, but they closed it down after the mess we made." Robin responded comfortingly, "Any place you want to go to instead?"

"Uhm…" Starfire thought for a moment, "I would like to go to the beach."

"Alright," Robin pulled out the wheelchair, "Here," He said, starting to help her in.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screeched, pulling the sheets back over her nude body.

"SORRY! I FORGOT!" Robin was covering his eyes, though just daring to peep.

"Please call in friend Raven!" Starfire ordered, blushing horribly.

"Right!" Robin stumbled to the door, but missed, and smacked into the wall. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin rolled Starfire along the sidewalk, looking for a desolate place of the beach. Of course, with following fans, that would be hard to do. But, finally, they stopped following, since they could hardly keep up with Robin's quick pace.

The morning sun bathed the beach with warmth. The soft, warm sand weaved through Robin's toes and crunched under the wheel chair. Waves crashed against the shore while gulls squalled, making a majestic, natural symphony.

Robin stopped at the edge of the shore. He sat down next to Starfire, looking out to the vast nothingness of the sea.

"It is beautiful…" Starfire said softly, looking over at him with shining eyes. Color flushed in her cheeks once again, making them a lush orange. Her long, fiery locks shined in the unrelenting sun, and curled from the humid air.

"Yeah, you-it is." Robin replied, stumbling over his words. Starfire giggled from his mistake, leaving Robin flustered and wondering if she had caught what he meant.

-------------------------------------------------

Dusk came upon Jump City quickly; sending shadows across the area, and also chills up two teenager's spines, though they ignored it. 

Starfire's rippling laughter rang through the now approaching twightlight like chimes. The lightly colored blue sky made her glow a light blue, and making her seem very angelic. Finally, her laughter ceased into tears, which Robin thought they were of laughter till sobs shook her body.

Robin leapt to his feet kneeling over Starfire, "What's wrong?" He asked softly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There is something that Cyborg told me that I have not mentioned," Starfire said after the sobs finally stopped, "The wound that Lady Malice inflicted on me is poisonous…more poisonous than the scratch you received…Robin, it is destroying me as we speak."

Robin was silent, and his lips were thinned. After a moment, his spoke: "There has to be a cure."

"There is none…" Starfire looked away, "There is only hope. Cyborg said that my immune system is different. He said it was a miracle that I even survived this long; a human would be dead at least five minutes after being stabbed. And he also said that I might be able to fight it, but…" She trailed off.

"I don't think you're supposed to die yet, Star. Not till the world is at least half better than it is now." Robin said softly. Starfire nodded, but, for the first time, the look she gave him was of serious doubt.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was silent, except for the grunts of pain coming from Starfire. She was sweating and breathing hard, the poison was obviously on its peak of infection. But, of course, Robin was at Starfire's side. 

"ARGH!" Starfire toppled over, landing thickly onto the sand. She gagged, tasting the revolting sand.

"Starfire!" Robin rolled her onto her back and gasped in horror as blood spurted out from her bandaged stomach.

"I…" Starfire's voice came out gurgled with the blood that trickled out of her mouth, staining the pale sand, "I…have on request…before I…"

"Don't say it!" Robin barked. Tears were falling, though he stubbornly held back most of them.

"Die…" Starfire whispered. She gasped as Robin's fist came crashing down right beside her head.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Robin ordered, shaking. While he was yelling curses, Starfire's shaking hand came to his cheek. When her cold fingers touched him, Robin jumped, yelping in surprise, but Starfire only continued her task.

Gingerly she took the edge of the mask in her trembling fingers. Robin turned his head before she ripped the mask off his face. Immediately the ocean breeze whipped the air-deprived skin. He refused to open his eyes, refused to even turn around.

Starfire ran her fingers over his eyelids, and, as if put under a spell, they slowly opened. A smile appeared on her blood stained lips.

"Your eyes, they are wondrous." She put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

"Whatever," Robin said spitefully, looking down. Starfire began hacking away again, blood covering his face. Helplessly, he pulled her into him. "Sh-sh-sh…" He tried to comfort her, but no deal of comfort would make the pain go away.

After a while of screams and coughs, Starfire calmed down, but also broke down. She sobbed, crying out in exasperation. Robin cooed to her, rubbed her back, and did anything that he thought could help.

"I will never see you again, friend!" Starfire wailed, holding him tighter than ever.

"No, that's not true. Tomorrow you'll wake up and I'll be right by your side." Robin promised, whispering softly in her ear.

"That is only a dream, this is a nightmare." Starfire responded, letting go of him. She pulled away, and then fell into his chest, almost knocking him over. He blushed, for her hands were feeling through his hair and he could hear her smelling him. "When I am gone, I want to remember everything about you." She explained, looking into his beautiful, tear-fogged eyes.

"Stop saying that." Robin told her, but no longer did his order hold the fire within.

"Most of all, I want to remember your kiss." Starfire told him softly, "I know that a kiss is a way of showing affection on your planet, but on mine, it is only a way to learn another person's language. When we kissed before, I was not thinking of you in that way, but now…now I do." Her eyes shined with fresh new tears.

Starfire leaned in towards the shocked Robin, her lips inches away from his before she started into another coughing fit. The coughing was so harsh that she was shoving herself backwards, only into his protective arms. 

The girl writhed in pain, accidentally punching Robin in the face. Reactively, Robin let her fall to the ground where she spazzed like a fish out of water. He put his hands over her shoulders and his knees on her thighs, trying to keep her steady.

Starfire breathed harshly, her body stopped moving altogether. Words formed on her lips, but they would not come out. Her hand reached out to Robin, but only weakly fell to her side.

Robin felt her heartbeat, and there was hardly a pulse. Realization came to him like a bullet through the head. She truly was dieing…this could be his last chance, his last chance to tell her how felt.

"Starfire..." Robin chocked, unable to finish his sentence, for the girl he loved lip's fell onto his own. The world stopped, the waves pulled back, then came onto them like a tidal wave; high tide. But they didn't care, they let the water rush around their bodies, making their kiss wet and salty.

Starfire pulled away, gasping for breath. Her head rest on Robin's, and she let out a few last words, "I love you, too." She fainted against him, her bloody body falling limp against him, and if he hadn't held onto her she would have been swept away in the tide.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin paced anxiously in front of the infirmary, gnawing on his thumb nail. Raven and Beast Boy sat silently on the side of the door, their eyes looking steadily on the ground. He hadn't even noticed that they were holding hands.

"God, damn Cyborg!" Robin cursed, throwing his arms up above his head, "Why can't he even tell us if she's _dead_!"

"I doubt she is," Raven said in a monotone.

"Why do you think that?" Robin spun around, glaring at the goth.

"One, I healed the poison, two, Cyborg would have said something, and, three, I can still feel her thoughts. Just feel lucky that's she's not in a coma." Raven stated flatly, glaring at Robin, obviously not liking the way he had been treating her lately.

"Why didn't you heal it before?" Robin accused, glaring at her.

"You're right! Cyborg didn't tell her anything about it!" Beast Boy finally put in, "Why in the hell he wouldn't, I dunno, because she'd probably be fine now!"

"We should beat him up." Raven suggested with no enthusiasm. Just the sound of her saying that made the two boys burst out in laughter. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed by slowly, and it took forever till Cyborg came out of the infirmary with a blank face, making all their hearts skip a few beats. Then, he suddenly grinned!

"She's going to be fine!" He announced, doing a little "doctor" dance.

"GREATGOODTHANKGODYEAH!" Were all the jumbled responses of Robin, Beast, and, even, Raven. They shoved Cyborg to the side and ran to Starfire's side, letting out exclamations of their excitement…all but Robin, who stood shyly to the side. 

"Come on," Cyborg gave him a light shove forward, and Raven and Beast Boy cleared the way. 

"Let's give them some privacy," Raven hissed, shoving the two reluctant boys out of the room.

"Uhm…" Starfire said, blushing. Robin offered a weak smile.

"So, are you going to be alright?" Robin asked as casually as possible.

"Cyborg said that my blood system is back to normal, but I will still be running a small fever and be paralyzed through the legs for a few days, but, other than that, I shall be fine." Starfire assured, "I must give Raven my thanks…" She added under her breath.

"That's good," Robin replied stupidly.

"Robin, we are alone," Starfire said, smiling innocently.

"…what are you getting at?" Robin asked in suspicion. She only blinked in confusion. Of course, Starfire would never suggest such a thing, and he was glad, yet…he felt disappointment.

"I was just pointing out that you may…express how you feel." Starfire looked down, "Please, never mind."

Robin simply nodded, his eyes traveling away. He blushed, feeling Starfire's hand curling into his own. Her hand was a perfect fit, as if they were meant to be together, and whenever they held hands, they had no trouble at all, which most people do.

"Please, kiss me again." Starfire's request was so blunt that it made Robin flush.

"Uh…" Before he could say much else, Starfire's hand came on the back of his heated neck and pulled him down to her level. Just before his lips fell on Starfire's, he caught the pure twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

Robin relaxed into Starfire's soft, sweet kiss. He helped her sit up, pulling her as close to him as possible, her alien warmth burning through his clothing. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down over her, and they both fell into the gurney.

Robin deepened the kiss, his mouth opening wider, swallowing Starfire's soft, wet lips. He almost chuckled when he heard her yelp in surprise.

"You are eating my face!" Starfire accused while pulling away. But Robin was too distracted by the fact that the blanket was barely covering her naked breasts. "ROBIN!" Starfire cried out. Her arm sprang up, threatening to slap the boy.

"Sorry, just pull that up!" Robin covered his eyes while Starfire sank into the blankets. When he looked back at her, all he could see was above her cute, defiantly scrunched nose.

"Robin, do you love me?" Starfire asked suddenly, her voice muffled by the thick blankets. Robin leaned in, his lips ready to show that he did, but one of her long fingers came over them, stopping him short. "Your kisses are nice, but that does not ensure love."

"I do love you, Star." Robin admitted willingly, looking straight into her bright green eyes.

"Oh, so do I!" Starfire squealed. She sprang out of the blankets, though one hand held them about her chest. She hugged Robin ravenously, and also supplied a bunch of kisses. Maybe it was the fact that so much doubt had had happened in those last couple of events, or maybe it was because it took so long to happen, but who really knows why she flipped over such information.

Starfire ended the night with Robin with a final kiss, which was loving, fierce, and not at all desperate. As they held each other in their arms, they knew that they would be together for the longest of times, and, perhaps, even for the rest of their lives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After Starfire was able to get out of the gurney, she was allowed to be put in a wheel chair, and, of course, was mostly helped out by Robin, except for showers and such. When two weeks passed by, Starfire was completely healthy and able to fight.

Starfire and Robin continued to date for years, till they finally got married. Afterwards, they retired from fighting crime, becoming a normal married couple for the next two years. Then, they had kids, who, applied with Starfire's superpowers and Robin's fighting skills, joined the other kids born of the original Teen Titans teammates in a new team called: Teen Titans, The Next Generation.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of that. I note that I had the part where Starfire got hurt before, but it got lost, and now it's less well written. And, meh, I felt like adding in my villain because I'm cool like that.

REVIEWING IS SO AWSOME. FLAMING IS, LIKE, NOT. IF YOU'RE COOL, YOU'LL REVIEW, AND IF YOUR AWSOMELY COOL, YOU'LL PROVIDE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIZM AND COMMENDS AND STUFF LIKE THAT.  
I KNOW YOU WANNA BE COOL LIKE ME, SO, LYK, REIVEW ALL COOL LIKE.


End file.
